


Sweeter than honey

by littlediable



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Food Kink, Smut, Top Draco Malfoy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:26:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27371890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlediable/pseuds/littlediable
Summary: Draco finds himself fantasizing about drizzling honey onto the readers skin as he fucks her
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 69





	Sweeter than honey

**Author's Note:**

> Was requested by one of my Tumblr followers, follow me on Tumblr "little-diable"

The sweet smell of honey clouded her senses, eyes focused on Draco as he bit into his toast, a bit of the sweet substance made its way down his lips, dripping from his chin. (Y/n) scooped up the honey with her thumb, licking her skin clean, eyes focused on Draco, who had his lips parted, pupils dilated, visibly gulping. He felt his trousers tightening, hands grasping the table, swallowing down the groan, that was just about to spill from his lips. 

From that moment on, he couldn’t stop thinking about the way she had licked the honey off her thumb, the memory made his length twitch, rapidly growing, aching to be buried in her heat. “Draco?”, her voice made him shake his head, trying to forget about the sinful things he kept on dreaming about, he smirked at her, pulling her into his lap, lips pressed against hers. 

(Y/n) moaned into his mouth, his bulge was pressed against her clit, panties rubbing against the fabric of his trousers, hidden by her skirt. “So sweet”, Draco murmured against her lips, his mind began to wander once again, painting a picture of himself licking some honey off her skin as he kept on snapping his hips against hers. 

The thought wouldn’t leave Draco, would keep him distracted all through the day, drumming his fingers against his table, not able to focus himself on his lesson. In the afternoon he snuck off to scavenge some honey, a smirk tugged his lips, god, he’d devour her for hours on end. “Love”, he mumbled, gaining (y/n)s attention, he interlaced their fingers and pulled her into his bedroom, locking the door behind himself, oh he’d have some fun tonight. 

“Take your clothes off”, she didn’t argue, her hands tugged on her clothing, naked skin exposed to his wandering eyes, watching Draco undress himself, grasping the glass of honey he had kept hidden away from her. “Lay down”, she pressed her back against his soft covers, her breathing rapidly quickened, curious eyes focused on him, gasping as he twirled the wooden honey dripper around the glass. 

Draco dribbled some of the cold, sticky substance onto her chest, coating her hardening nipples with it, the sight made him groan, length already throbbing. A moan spilled from her lips as Draco attached his lips to her skin, licking her clean, the sweet taste was heavy on his tongue. He repeated the process over and over again, dripping honey onto her skin, licking his way further down to her heat, attaching his sticky lips to her wetness, moaning as he tasted her. 

He began to spread her thighs, settling between them, tongue dipping in and out of her heat, thumb rubbing her clit in slow motions, teasing her, building up the pressure with every move. “More”, (y/n) pressed on, her jaw was clenched, hands buried in his covers, desperate to hold onto the fabric. His dark chuckle made her arch her back, hoping that he’d give in and finally spread her folds with his throbbing member. 

The prince of Slytherin crawled up her body, lips meeting hers, he tasted oh so sweet, coaxing another moan out of her slightly swollen lips. Effortlessly he sunk into her heat, walls wrapped around his member, front pressed against hers, nothing would have been able to fit between them. “Oh love”, Draco kissed her collarbones, up her neck, where he nibbled on the spot, that made (y/n) curl her toes, losing all focus. 

He reached for the glass, hips bruising hers, Draco dipped his thumb into the honey, spreading it along her lips, tongue darting out to lick her clean, eyes hooked on hers as he kept on moaning. The feeling of his wet, warm tongue on her skin brought her closer to her release, her nails kept on scratching his skin, leaving a few marks down his back and his arms. 

(Y/n) clenched her walls around his member, teasing him with every thrust of his, drawing him closer to his orgasm. “Don’t stop”, she panted, Draco snaked his arm down her body, thumb attached to her clit, spreading the last bits of honey on her sensitive bundle of nerves. He could tell, that she was close, the way she got lost in his eyes, moaning his name in a higher pitch. 

Dracos pace began to falter, “let go”, the words pushed her over the edge, screaming, tossing and turning for him, getting swallowed by the deep emotions, her release brought upon her. He gave it a few more thrusts, collapsing on top of her as his orgasm took over his body, groaning into the crook of her neck. Draco needed a few seconds to catch his breath ere he pulled himself out of her heat, “let’s clean you up”, he smirked, attaching his lips to her clit once again, “sweeter than honey”, he mumbled against her skin.


End file.
